Basic Ki Blast
Basic Ki Blasts are a type of attack in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Uncharged Ki Blasts Uncharged Ki Blasts are light yellow projectiles shot quickly from the character's right hand. Every character in the game except for Hercule and Jaco. They deal small damage and track mildly, you are also able to move in a limited way while shooting them. They have a lot of different uses, being a good tool of approach, the most versatile and common mean of recovery cancel, disrupting opponent from afar as well as activating certain super attacks from afar. Although the effect is only cosmetic, Broly uniquely has green ki blasts instead of yellow. Uncharged Ki Blasts are also changed by Freeza race tranformation, Turn Golden, which makes them faster and more damaging. *'Ki Blast Stun:' a very common tool for approach, at certain distance if opponent is hit with a single ki blast, you can quickly use a step and proceed with basic attack. *'Ki Blast Cancel': the most common and versatile recovery cancel in the game, using a single ki blast is possible almost anywhere in any basic combo and pretty much restores full control to the user. In certain cases the blast also hits the opponent, and such there are infinite combos based around it as well. *'Disruption:' a single ki blast causes the same hitstun a regular attack would, making them for interrupting opponent's actions from afar safely and for free. *'Ki Confirm :' certain moves have a teleport or movement mechanic to them that requires their first hit to activate, however the game only checks whether you hit opponent with any attack at the right time, not just the the super move's first hit. You can for example shoot a ki blast or several at your opponent and then use Super Mad Dance, which will then teleport you to your opponent and continue the attack as per normal. Charged Ki Blasts Charged Ki Blasts have several different types with largely different looks and purposes. They are performed by holding down the ki blast button for a moment, which can be done at any time they're free to move or are attacking, and releasing it. While a Ki Blast is being charged and held, user has a white particle effect coming out of them. Charged Ki Blasts give user a considerable amount of Ki on hit. The type of charged Ki Blast for CaCs is determined by their super soul , or their race if they're not using a super soul. Uniquely, Videl is not capable of using them, even though she can use regular Ki Blasts. *'Power Ki Blast:' user holds their right hand upwards, making a large ki ball above them, before throwing it quickly. It deals okay damage and its fast projectile speed means that it can be used after most knockbacks, though it typically requires user to start charging in the middle of the combo, which can be awkward on controllers. Default Ki Blast type for Humans. *'Rush Ki Blast:' user spreads their arms to the side, before putting them in front, shooting a quick barrage of lots of small Ki blasts. The attack can be prolonged by pressing and holding the ki blast button after starting it. It can be used in neutral or after a knockback and can deal decent damage, especially with a super soul dedicated to giving charged Ki Blasts more power. The initial animation is similar to how Final Flash is charged. Default Ki Blast type for Saiyans. *'Bomb Ki Blast: '''user puts their right arm back, charging a medium sized ki blast, before throwing it forward. The Ki Blast travels slowly in an arc, and explodes upon contact with opponent or the ground, or manual activation by the second press of ki blast button. It is the most damaging charged Ki Blast, though it can't be used after most knockbacks, at point blank it is fast enough to be used out of regular hitstun, and it can also be used after knockdowns if you're close enough to the ground. Default Ki Blast type for Majins. *'Homing Ki Blast: 'user throws a Ki blast that hangs in mid air. Another press of ki blast button will make it track towards the opponent. It's not very damaging, but it is able to interrupt opponent, and can be used in a similar way to Death Slicer, to make it track back towards the opponent as he attacks you. Default Ki Blast type for Namekians. *'Paralyze Ki Blast: '''user holds their hands together closely in front of them, before shooting out a purple Ki Blast that paralyzes opponent on contact. It can be used in a similar way to Power Ki Blast, but rather than just dealing some damage, it can potentially be used to continue combo or land a ranged attack. Default Ki Blast for Frieza's Race. Rocks The two characters that are incapable of using Ki Blasts on their own, Hercule and Jaco, will throw rocks instead, similarily to the super attack Stone Bullet. The rocks don't track like ki blasts, and don't have as quick recovery. Category:Gameplay Mechanics